vinceboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Tartarus Powers
Powers Offensive #Children of Tartarus have the ability to send a wave of negative energy which causes anyone affected by it to feel as if they are falling in a deep pit for a short time, blinding them from seeing or doing any attacks out of panic. Once the effects have worn off, the victims are immune to this ability for a moderate period of time. #Children of Tartarus have the ability to create a field of dark and negative energy around them, which restrains anyone stepping into it in place. The more time it is sustained and the tighter the restrain is, the more energy it drains. In some cases, prolonged hold of the power may render the victims' limbs and muscles numb for a short time. Defensive #Children of Tartarus have the ability to conjure a replica of the bronze walls of Tartarus, no larger than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, to block and deflect incoming attacks and projectiles for a short while; shortly after it's creation, the wall will corrode like most metals. The walls can be conjured at all directions to create an absolute defense, but drains more energy from the user. Conversely, this can be used to imprison enemies for a short time. #Children of Tartarus have the ability to bend the darkness around them to their will, concealing them for a short time. Passive #As Tartarus is an Underworld god, children of Tartarus can enter and exit the Underworld as they please. They can also enter and exit Tartarus as they please instantly rather than the usual time it takes to get in and out of there for other people, which are nine days and nights. #Children of Tartarus can sense when someone or something enters or exits Tartarus, no matter the size is. #Children of Tartarus have the innate ability to vanquish lesser monsters into Tartarus with a single attack; however, the bigger the monster, the more energy it drains. #Children of Tartarus are innately slightly more resistant to the powers of the Titans and their children. Supplementary #Children of Tartarus have the ability to Shadow Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more is energy drained. #Children of Tartarus have the ability to create dark pits from the ground, which can be used to ensnare unsuspecting victims, to hide themselves inside the pit, or in anyway possible, for a short period of time. The larger and deeper the pit created and the longer it is held, the more energy it drains. 3 Months After a Character is Made #As Tartarus itself weakened the powers of the imprisoned Titans from any struggling, children of Tartarus have the ability to "imprison" one's powers, weakening it by a large amount instantly to the point that i.e. a fireball dissipates like smoke; however, repeated usage drains the user severely and weakens the effect of the ability with each successive use. 6 Months After a Characters is Made #Children of Tartarus have the ability to conjure a shadowy form of a monster currently residing at Tartarus, which will attack for them for a short time; however, the monster is weaker than it's real counterpart would be. It is also much smaller in size if the real counterpart is large. 9 Months After a Characters is Made #In rare cases, children of Tartarus have the ability to conjure a shadowy form of an imprisoned Titan, no larger than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, which will fight for them for a very short time; however, the shadowy Titan is much weaker than it's real counterpart would be, no matter what powers he/she possess. While the shadowy Titan fights for them, the user is completely immobilized. Traits #Children of Tartarus have an innate knowledge of all entryways into Tartarus, their exact distance from these, and the best way and means to reach it. #Children of Tartarus generally have dark and negative personalities. They tend to isolate themselves from any larger crowd or gathering, making them most likely anti-social people. #Children of Tartarus draw less attention from monsters than most demigods, excluding children of the Big Three. #Children of Tartarus are skilled at creating traps, prisons, and any means of restraining others.